


Happiness

by mistyyygoode



Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I'm so sorry, POV Wanda Maximoff, Song Influenced, Song: happiness (Taylor Swift), There is no happiness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vision is the best boyfriend, it doesn't end well, the title is misleading, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: Set after Civil War and before Infinity War. When Natasha comes back from running away to Russia, Wanda confronts her about being hurt when she left, and Natasha explains she thought they weren't anything more than friends with benefits.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Happiness

Wanda heard the elevator doors opened and she quickly looked over her shoulder to see Natasha with her bags. Her heart instantly skipped a beat as her mouth ran dry.

"Natasha?" Steve said as he got up from his seat on the sofa.

"Uh, hi..." the spy said as she walked into the room.

"I thought you weren't coming back," Steve said as he walked over to the now blonde and hugged her.

"It wasn't the plan, that's for sure," Natasha said with a dry chuckle as she hugged the man back. 

The rest of the group, except for Wanda, walked over and hugged her. Finally, Natasha grabbed her bags off the floor. "Is my room still free?"

"Yes," Steve said.

Natasha nodded before heading down the hallway.

Vision sat back down next to Wanda, resting a hand on her thighs. "Why didn't you say anything to Natasha?"

"I-I don't know... I'll go say hi now." The Witch said as she got up from the sofa with a small smile. She walked down the hallway and found her familiar route to Nat's room. She stopped in the doorway. "Why didn't you say you were coming back?"

Natasha looked up at the other woman. "I didn't know I was, honestly." She said before turning towards the closet to hang up her clothes.

Wanda walked further into the room, closing the door behind herself. "You never said _anything_... I never heard from you."

Natasha sighed softly as she gripped the shirt in her hands. "I had to go, Wanda... I couldn't stay here anymore after what I did. I had to go away for a while to make sure that no one else would get caught up in my mess."

Wanda sighed out of frustration. "You could have at least told me you were leaving, Tasha. I was worried sick about you."

"I couldn't stay here. I knew if I stayed I would have jeopardized the team even more."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. You know how heart broken you were when Bruce left... how do you think I felt?" Wanda asked in a harsh, hurt tone.

Natasha grabbed another t-shirt to put onto a hanger. "You seem happy with Vision."

"Natasha, will you just look at me?" Wanda raised her voice slightly, causing her accent to slip out. 

The Black Widow tantivy turned around, looking at the other woman with glossed eyes as she tried to hold back her emotions. "I didn't think it would affect you like this, Wanda... I knew you were already falling in love with Vision, I could see it every time you two were together. I thought I was just something on the side if I'm being honest." 

Wanda's features softened into sadness from anger. She took slow strides over to the older woman. "You were more than that to me, Tasha... I never said I wasn't falling in love with you with either. I thought I made that clear." 

Natasha's green hues dropped to the shirt in her hands. "I never took it seriously." 

"Why? Why couldn't you ever take us seriously?" Wanda asked softly, but when Natasha said nothing again, she continued. "Was it because you're afraid of what a real relationship could have been like? Were you scared of getting hurt again?"

Natasha sighed softly before her eyes shifted back up to meet green hues. "I guess, yes..." 

"We could have worked on that together, you know... Vis and I--" she stopped herself from saying too much. 

"You and Vis _what_?" Natasha asked. 

"Nothing, it's not relevant to this conversation." The Witch explained. 

Natasha sighed before turning back around to hang the shirt in her hand. "I'm glad you're happy with him." 

"Tasha..." Wanda frowned. "That's not what I was going to say... I just wanted to tell you I wish you would have talked to me before you had left." 

"Why?" Natasha asked as she turned back around to grab another shirt. "It wouldn't have changed anything. I would have still left." 

"I could have gone with you," Wanda said as she started walking towards the door once she realized that this conversation was going nowhere. 

"No, I wouldn't have let you." The Russian said. 

"Why not? I can take care of myself. I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I ran with you to wherever you went." Wanda shot back. 

"You don't know that and I would have never forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt." 

Wanda huffed in frustration before leaving the room and slamming the door on her way out. Instead of walking back to the living room, she headed to her room, slamming the door behind herself. She walked over to the bed and sat down, letting the tears that wanted to come finally spill over. 

It didn't take much time before Vision phased through the door. He frowned as he walked over to Wanda and sat down beside her. "Darling," he said as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Sh-she didn't care..."

The man furrowed his brows. "About what exactly?"

"Th-that she left me... sh-she ne-never knew how much sh-she meant to me." Wanda cried as she fell into Vision's embrace. 

"Oh, darling..." Vision sighed as he held her close. "Perhaps she didn't know?"

Wanda shook her head. "I-I tried t-to tell her s-so many times, b-but she never thought I was serious... I-I think that she thinks all she ever was to me was for sex." 

Vision raised his brows in surprise. "I'm sorry, darling... maybe you should talk to her again? Or I could talk to her. You know I don't like seeing you cry, darling." 

The redhead shook her head softly. "No," she sniffled softly before wiping her tears as she lifted her head up. "It's no use." 

Vision frowned as his hands cupped his lover's cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry."


End file.
